


New World

by Onononon



Category: Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onononon/pseuds/Onononon
Summary: Kara finally decides it’s all too much since crisis. And everything kind of just happens from there.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

The superhero saw the open door to what seemed to be a familiar office, and saw her once best friend now not evening knowing what they are to each other sitting at her desk. She flew through and landed inside the office similar to the day prior.

“Supergirl, what are you doing here?” Lena snapped at the super.

“I just wanted to talk to you. Hear me out then if you want I’ll never bother you again.”

“You know I’m with Lex at the DEO. That’s not possible.”

“But I’ll be quiet. I try and stop whatever it is that you are doing.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Lena snapped again.

Holding up her hands, “okay, okay, well whatever the matter please just listen then I’ll go.”

“Make it quick. Then leave.”

“Lena what I did, I can’t take it back. Believe me I want to. But I can’t. I was scared and that’s no excuse. But Lena I... I love you. Okay probably more than anyone and I didn’t want to lose you. I swear I didn’t do this out of any ill will. I’m so sorry for what I did. I pay for it everyday. I will never forgive myself, and it doesn’t matter but I am sorry. I’m so sorry I made the biggest mistake of my life Lena. I am not asking for your forgiveness though. I know I don’t deserve it. Just please know that I love you.” Kara sobbed wiping her eyes.

“You think those crocodile tears will work on me. I will never forgive you! Ever!”

“I can let you go now.” Kara sniffed again. “Goodbye Lena.” Then the super flew off to her apartment.

She was standing in her kitchen holding a kryptonite gun of Lex’s invention up to her head. It had all been too much. Being a paragon in the crisis, losing everyone and everything, coming back to the new world, Lex back, Lena hating her. 

“I’m sorry Lena.” Kara whispered as she squeezed the trigger. Then her world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex entered her sister’s apartment she couldn’t believe her eyes. There laying on the ground in the kitchen was her little sister laying in her own pool of blood.

”KARA!!!!” She screamed running to her side. “No, no, no, no! What happened! Kara!” She tried shaking her sister awake but she didn’t. Her medical training kicked in. She checked her pulse first and realized she was still alive but barely. She was slipping away. Pulling out her phone she called John.

”John! It’s Kara! She’s dying! We’re at the apartment! Hurry!” She hung up and looked at the super who was her younger sister. When her heart stopped. “Kara!” She started pushing against her chest essentially doing the work for her heart for her. Then put her mouth up to her giving her air.   
  


John arrived in seconds. “Alex! What happened!”   
  


“She’s dying!” Alex continued her work. “Kara!”   
  


It was no use. She was gone.   
  


John couldn’t believe his eyes. “Alex?”

Alex sat cradling her dead sister in her arms. Eyes pouring the tears. “Kara please.” She whispered. “I love you. Please don’t leave me.”

Then by some miracle Kara took a breathe. Still unconscious but alive.   
  


Alex was still crying but held to small woman closer to her. “Kara!” She kissed her forehead. Looking to the man in the room. “John, please take us to the DEO. Please fly us. We’re still short on time.”   
  


Without a word John scooped up the girls a flew at full speed to the DEO clinic.   
  


Alex holding Kara in her arms yelled for a gurney to rave Kara into emergency surgery. Alex hopped into her scrubs and got to work saving her sisters life.

John at that point had contacted Nia and Kelly who had just arrived. Brainy was in the surgery room with Alex working on saving the young superheroes life.   
  


The agents at the DEO still had to go about normal business as they waited to see if the beloved super pulled through.

When Lena came running. “What’s going on?”

John explained everything to her and to Nia and Kelly all looking horrified.   
  


“Do we know who tried to kill her?” Nia asked.

”No there was no traces of anyone else being there. But a kryptonite gun. Kara is very lucky Alex stopped by otherwise she’d be dead. This gun has a very quiet shot.

”That’s one of Alex’s guns.” Lena scowled. 

Brainy then walked out of the operating room. With relief in his eyes he announced “Kara’s going to be okay.”


End file.
